Bianka Lompar
History In the beginning ... Bianka Sofia Jordan Lompar known in her family as Anka was born in Black Mountain on March 7th. She is the first child of her mother Harlow of the pure-blood Rastoder family. When her elder (Muggle-born) half-siblings the twins Vito and Kovi were two years old Harlow and Stevan welcomed Bianka into the family. They named their daughter Bianka Sofia Jordan Lompar, Harlow's first child, and Stevan's third. Harlow's daughter is not infact a Half-Blood or the daughter of her sons' father, her husband Stevan, Harlow became pregnant by an man before she met Stevan Kasun, the following miraculous baby "they" conceived is believed to be attributed to him. She is very special like her brother and sister. Her mother Harlow does not have the ability to change her appearance, her daughter does however. She is a Metamorphmagus. Vito has always been very proud of his being a Muggle-born wizard, he believed it to be the best. Like Kovi it made them superior in an underestimated way. When Harlow told her friends, and family what her daughter could do, when she bragged to no end about how magnificent her half-blood Metamorphmagus daughter was it stuck with Bianka. She has a deeply disturbing sense of entitlement, as in she thinks that the world owes her something for the simple fact that she exists. Bianka is a gymnast, she was born flexible nearing the skill of a contortionist. She was a mover and shaker in the late stages of her mother's pregnancy and she hasn't stopped moving since. She loves to jump and flip all over the place, or take a pause for the cause with one handed handstands. Bianka can at times be seen walking backwards, on her hands. She does not do it to make people look at her, she could do anything else for that. She does it for the upper body workout, Bianka is defined by excess. Nothing more than in her movement. She hates being forced to sit still, it makes her fidgity. Sitting on her left or her right leg. Sometimes sitting cross-legged or even holding one or both of her knees. Background Personality Bianka enjoys the protective instincts of her mother and father, because she loves them. She would love to go out, explore influenced by her surroundings, the sights and sounds, she does without their knowledge. Bianka is what is often referred to as a вук у јагњећој кожи, she hates this term and would much rather be called непланиран. Scrappy, fearless, and majestic. :She is content with herself, but strives to be better. She very capable of going with the flow, easing along with what life sees fit to offer her. Thus far, she has been given everything she thought she could have ever wanted - except for the gift of younger twin brothers Danilo and Lakota. Her pure-blood mother will spare no expense to spoil her daughter. That sheer power of will has very much inspired Bianka to do the same for herself, at all cost. Personality Traits Willful Bianka is very stubborn, she likes things her way. She has been very spoiled since birth and does very much expect to be catered to. Bianka is not the privileged princess that people see. She will put in a very surprising amount of hard work, using that same iron-will to her benefit. Self-determined Bianka has been receiving praise since her mother first realised how special she was, even as an infant. She doesn't need that from her mother, father or anyone. She knows how powerful she is, and thrives on looking like a waif who could barely do damage to a snail if she were weilding a sledgehammer. Appearance Bianka naturally has medium to light skin, dark brown/black hair and brown eyes like all of her siblings. In a way very, very similar to her elder sister Kovi, Bianka likes her hair blonde. She often uses her abilities to make her eyes blue. Unlike many of the members in her family Bianka is a Metamorphmagus, she can change her appearance at her leisure. She does it a lot, her excuse for odd hair, eye, or skin combinations is always the same. "Because I can." Her model is Pia Mia Perez BiankaLompar1.jpg| BiankaLompar.jpg| BiankaLompar3.jpg| Abilities Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Brown Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Born in Montenegro Category:Serbian Category:Croatian Category:Montenegrin Category:Lompar Family Category:Name Begins With "B" Category:March Birthday Category:Fifth Years Category:Nikelkaj Category:Nikelkaj Students Bane Category:Straight Category:Ambidextrous Category:Illegitimate Child